Hunger for Love
by magrat70
Summary: JJ and Emily are both back in the field. JJ struggles with recovery after her attack and Emily's vampiric nature fights against her love being in danger. Morgan has to deal with an addiction while Garcia doesn't deal with the end of her relationship with Suzette. Jemily femslash sequel to Hunger in Me


Author: Magrat

Title: Hunger for love

Rating: M for sex and violence,

This starts a few months after Hunger in Me. There will specific big spoilers for Big Game, Revelations and Penelope.

Author's notes thanks to Sao21 my beta, who I keep from sleep too often. Please read Hunger in Me first thank you.

Hunger for Love prologue

"Watch the one in the back; she'll get your wallet Morgan," Emily watched Morgan strutting his stuff. The team, apart from Gideon, was spread throughout the bar. As always, even when she was conversing with Garcia, Haley, and Hotch, her senses were on Jennifer. Watching her in her low cut hip hugging jeans and red T-shirt as she celebrated grinding another sucker's defeat on the dart board. It was so good to see her pain free, back to work and as sexy as hell. The vampire, finding it hard to keep herself in check, licked her lips at the ideas going through her head. Those thoughts disappearing as Jennifer walked out of the bar. She knew there was only one reason why her partner would walk out; work.

During the discussions in the office and on the plane, something just felt off. Emily could almost believe the killer was a vamp the way the all her favorite feeding places had been ripped open in four minutes on two people. She rolled her eyes as, once again, passages from the bible where used to justify whole scale slaughter.

No one could quite get a bead on the team. None of it made sense; when the camera feed and the viral video went live of the killing it was a shock to everyone. The M.E. confirmed to the vampire what she already knew, the killer or killers knew what they were doing when it came to killing people or animals, which, he then pointed out that between the hunters and the farmers, accounted for most of rural Georgia. She returned to Atlanta PD with nothing.

The shock of the second murder and abduction happening so quickly shocked them all. The fact that not even JJ had been able to pull anything that could have been a first kill or the start of something that would suggest that someone had been leading up to this vicious, but efficient, spree had surprised them all. JJ and Spence being sent on a wild goose chase after some guy who had reported a peeper at the door of the original victims a few months back showed how desperate they were for lead

Garcia hadn't seen the shocking tearing apart of the poor woman chained to a filthy mattress in a shed by mangy starving dogs when it was transmitted live to the team in Atlanta. Even the vampire had a hard time watching the shocking action and couldn't believe when the cop insisted on keeping it on. Then the shocker that almost knocked Emily to her knees. Jennifer, her love, her blonde angel had been sent to the home of a vicious unsub.

xxx

JJ was terrified as Reid disappeared around the back of the barn, splitting up not seeming to be the brightest idea the boy genius had ever come up with. Noises were making her jumpy as she thought back to her own brutal attack a few months ago that, although she physically recovered from, mentally she knew she still had to recover from. She called out for Reid again and a noise made her creep inside the barn. She looked down as her shoe squelched in something unpleasant. Even now she hadn't gotten used to warming up the pig's blood Emily lived on, and she had a horrible feeling that what she had stepped in wasn't animal. It was only a few seconds more before she heard the growling.

XXX

"Calm down Princess," Morgan warned Emily watching her switch between her human and vampire visage. Every time she vamped out he was crying out for a bite. He had scoped a bar in Atlanta that had some vampire clientele; ever since he had bitten by one of Doyle's vampires, he had been visiting the club that had sprung up in Frome's place. He was addicted to the moment of bliss that he got from a vampire bite. He had no interest in being in a sexual relationship with a vamp. He had come close a couple of times when he had tried to go cold turkey then turned up shaking and sweating desperate to be bit. It had been almost a week now, and he really hoped they wouldn't be stuck at the Hankel farm for any length of time.

The only answer he received from Emily was a growl and a hiss.

Morgan let out a sigh; he had been angry at having to keep working with a vampire and keeping her secret. They had dropped back into their earlier rhythm of working together and they kept certain like what she was and her anger at what she saw as his meddling in Suzette and Garcia's relationship quiet. "You can't go in there with your eyes black and your teeth showing." All Morgan could get out before he hears a low growl. "Pull yourself together; JJ might need you thinking with your brain, not your teeth."

"The last woman was ripped apart... Morgan if I smell JJ's blood, you'll need to keep the cops back even if you can't keep out Hotch and Gideon because I will need to find the bastard and I will tear him apart." Emily snarled out, barely in control. She was already pissed that Gideon and Hotch were taking the house. Hotch had snapped at her that he needed to know she would behave when she got to the farm, that he had backed their relationship and expected her to behave like a professional.

XXX

As soon as Emily was out of the car she could catch the scent of JJ's blood, faint enough to say it was a scratch and not life threatening. She caught the deeper notes of the dead woman and which overpowered the scent of canine blood. She joined the team shouting at JJ to put her weapon down. Something clenched inside the vampire to see her lover panicked, almost blind to those around her; finally Morgan calmed her enough to put her gun away. When he asked where Reid was, it was obvious JJ was in shock, and the vampire couldn't stand it any longer.

"JJ look at, look at me." Finally her lover's voice and eyes seemed to have taken away some of the panic that had threatened to tip the blonde over the edge into a full blown panic attack.

"Where's Reid?" Emily asked, when ever instinct she had was fighting to pull Jennifer in close and hold her, shield her from more pain.

TBC


End file.
